


Take Me Home

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, John Denver - Freeform, M/M, Strong Language, idk we can call this pre or post canon whatever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: For IFW 2018. Harry is getting a little tired of That Song.





	Take Me Home

“ _Country Roads, Take me hoooome-_ ”  
  
Harry slammed his book shut and shook his head.  
  
“Bloody hell, that’s it. That’s _it!_ ” He got up, strode from the bedroom to the living room, and fixed Merlin with a pointed look. “Enough of this.”  
  
“Mm?” Merlin looked up.  
  
“You have a problem.”  
  
Merlin rolled his eyes. “ _You_ just don’t appreciate John Denver.”  
  
“Oh, I _appreciate_ John Denver, Merlin,” Harry hissed. “In fact, I’ve been _appreciating_ him for about _three hours straight_ , now. How can you listen to the same song over and over?”  
  
“When you love what you’re hearing, it’s no big thing.” Merlin smirked at him, and Harry returned it sharply.  
  
“Well, I suggest you find another song to appreciate, otherwise you’ll be appreciating the couch tonight.”  
  
Without waiting for a response, he headed back to their room.  
  
He only had to listen to the song two more times before it stopped.  
  
-End


End file.
